Funds are requested to support The Fourth Biennial Symposium on Age-related Macular Degeneration (AMD) to be held October 20 & 21, 2016 in the Starr Center for Scientific Communications at the Schepens Eye Research Institute (SERI) ? Mass. Eye and Ear (MEE). The meeting is co-organized by Drs. Patricia A. D'Amore, Director of Research at SERI, Mass Eye and Ear (MEE); Dr. Ivana Kim, a retinal specialist at MEE; Dr. Joan Miller Chief of Ophthalmology at MEE and Chair of the Department of Ophthalmology at Harvard Medical School; and, Dr. Deeba Husain, Site Director, MEE Retina Consultants. This meeting will build on the strong successes of the three previous biennial meetings that were held in September 2010, September 2012, and October 2014. AMD is the leading cause of irreversible blindness in people 50 years or older in industrialized countries. More than fifteen million Americans have AMD, and as a result of the aging population, the prevalence of AMD is expected to increase by more than 50% by the year 2020. In light of these demographics, the incomplete understanding of the pathogenesis of AMD makes this a timely and important meeting. The goal of this conference is to stimulate discussion and collaborations aimed at elucidating the mechanisms that underlie the development of AMD and, thus, to identify means to treat, cure, and ultimately prevent AMD. This meeting will be distinct from other meetings on AMD in its format, which allows significant time for discussion. An additional unique feature is the inclusion of speakers from other fields whose impact on AMD has not yet been realized. Dr. Evan Gragoudas, a leader in the field, will provide introductory comments. Dr. Robert Marcs will give the Keynote Friedman lecture on building retinal connectomes, and Dr. Robert D'Amato will deliver a summary and concluding remarks. Topics to be covered include: retinal pigment epithelial cell biology, inflammation, imaging, lipids, and new molecular methods. Travel awards will be provided to attract graduate students and fellows, with a particular emphasis on under- represented minorities and persons with disabilities.